


I can't even save myself

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [52]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Angela, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shake it off, baby girl, come on now.  We can get through this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't even save myself

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Angie/Beth - forgetting the past.

“Shake it off, baby girl, come on now.  We can get through this.”  Angie cupped Beth’s tear-stained cheeks in her gloved hands, painfully aware of the panicked rise in her voice.  “Just listen to my voice.  Don’t drift off.”

Beth squeezed her eyes shut, body sagging into Angie’s touch.  “God, Ang.  I can’t do this anymore.”  Her fingers trembled against her waist where she kept her gun; Angie tried not to glance at them nervously.  “I feel like I have eyes on me all the time.”  She sucked in gulps of air, still coming down from her panic attack in the middle of the precinct.

Angie wrapped her arms around Beth, pulling their winter-cold bodies together on the sidewalk.  “There’re no eyes, Beth.”  But Angie knew there was _something_ —first Maggie Chen, then the problems with Paul.  She knew Beth better than anyone else.  Above all, Beth was a damn good cop—if there was something getting in the way of that, it was definitely real.

Beth sighed into Angie’s shoulder, her muscles still tense.  “I just want to forget it all.  Go somewhere else, forget who I am for a while.”

 _I’ll take you away from here,_ Angie thought, arms tight around Beth.  _Just the two of us_.  “Everything will be okay.  Trust me, gorgeous.”

“Always,” Beth said, but her voice caught in her throat, thin from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stabbing Westward's "Save Yourself"


End file.
